


Confusion

by thehundred_heda



Series: Bad Decisions [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehundred_heda/pseuds/thehundred_heda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Mount Weather's defeat HAD the Grounders and Sky People fought together and the impact on Clarke and Lexa's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Skaigurl - Sky girl aka Clarke Griffin  
> Skaikru - Sky People  
> Treekru - Tree People (Grounders)
> 
> If you want me to keep writing more chapters, please do tell!

The blue eyes of the Skaigurl haunted her. Even the mere mention of the Skaikru tormented each and every thought amassed in the Commander’s head. She could not get the smell of Clarke out of her nose nor the warmth and goosebumps accompanied by Clarke’s hand when they kissed. The smooth luscious texture of the Skaigurl’s lips made Lexa tremble just thinking about it. The Commander of thousands of Treekru warriors at her beckon call, was weak when it came to Clarke.  
  
Lexa pushed the thoughts away and watched her warriors happily spar after successfully taking down the Mountain with the help of the Skaikru. A frown crossed her face as she pondered what would be the next challenge as the leader of her people. She knew a defiant army would be the key to prolonging the prosperity and wealth of Treekru.  
  
Noise filled the air, people yelling out orders left and right, for the preparation of the feast that was to come tonight. They were celebrating the fall of the Mountain. Her alliance with the Skaikru no longer had any doubts with the victory still reigning above people. She was nervous. Nervous and excited to see Clarke again. But she did not know what would happen, and that frightened her. Nevertheless, she was happy to rejoice in their triumph.  
  
  
The sunset lingered above the laughing and chatter that filled the ears of Lexa. She played with the food in front of her, uninterested in the evening festivities. She had not seen Clarke yet; not that she expected Clarke to make an effort to be noticed by the Grounder Commander. The food was good. It was the biggest feast in a battle’s honor under her command, but the joy around her was the opposite of what she was feeling. Her mind kept wandering to the blonde’s touch and softness.  
  
But there was a certain behaviour expected of her. She reached for her glass, a drink concocted by the Skaikru that stung the back of her throat and made her stomach warm, it also made her inarticulate. With each sip, she began to relax.  
  
Somewhere along the way, people, both Treekru and Skaikru, started playing music and singing and dancing drunkenly under the dim light of the stars and moon. Lexa found herself among the majority of people, happily moving to the beat. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a wisp of blonde hair. She snapped out of her buzzed haze and scanned the crowd for the one person she had been longing to see. Around her, everyone danced and partied obliviously to their semi-alert commander. The hopelessness of minutes passing without another sign of the Skaigurl made Lexa confused and full of anguish. She didn’t know whether to be sad or angry or even if her stupid feelings were justified.  
  
She sulked back to her tent. She did not want to celebrate anymore. It was an unusual feeling, walking back all alone because she was usually surrounded by her advisors and guards. Still, I was a nice feeling of tranquility as Lexa looked up at the stars on the way to her tent.  
  
As she parted the fabric folds sealing her from her rowdy warriors she saw a movement in the dark. Instinctively she drew her sword and took a defensive position. Silently scolding herself for being too vulnerable she scanned the room with her hawk-like eyes.  
  
“Woah, Lexa!” The dark figure emerged revealing piercing blue eyes and shining blonde hair. “It’s just me. I’m sorry I startled you. This was a bad idea, I’m so sorry for int-”  
  
Clarke was taken aback by the sound she heard. The stern Commander was laughing. Lexa couldn’t control herself. She was incapable of composing herself in front of the one person she wanted to impress. Clarke blushed in response which she thanked the dark for hiding.  
  
When Lexa was able to collect herself, she returned to the rigid personality she had been exercising for years. The commander busied herself with lighting candles so she wouldn’t have to meet Clarke’s blue eyes. She couldn’t even fathom the idea of them without blushing so she feared what she would do if she stared at them directly.  
  
Clarke awkwardly coughed to relieve the silent tension that had come about in the room. She grabbed Lexa’s arm which sent shivers up the Grounder’s spine.  
  
""I haven’t been able to thank and congratulate you on our victory against Mount Weather, Lexa.” "  
  
The last word flicked off Clarke’s tongue with a tone that indicated that there was something behind it. Lexa turned to face Clarke with a glimmer of something Clarke couldn’t quite understand before returned to her normal stern gaze. Clarke took a step toward the brunnette. Their bodies only inches apart. Lexa’s heart began to beat out of her chest. She looked down, embarrassed only to see the contour of Clarke’s hips in the candlelight. Instinctively, she reached for them with her free hand, pausing just moments before grabbing Clarke. Lexa looked up to see Clarke nervously grinning. In that moment, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s neck and pulled it towards her, interlocking their hungry lips.

Lexa felt the lust in Clarke’s lips, begging for more each time they caressed her lips. They were now intertwined, their embrace grasping for more than there was to take. Lexa did not want to stop, nor did Clarke by the nature of their actions. There was no more war to worry about. Clarke and Lexa could fill their time with such indulgent matters.


End file.
